


Reforged

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [28]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dwarf Courting, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin visits part of Erebor for a very specific reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reforged

Despite the fact that it had been more than a few years since Dwalin had worked with metal, once he stepped foot in the now opened and working forges a wave of familiarity swept over him. Oh, it was accompanied by a pang of loss. His Adad had taught him how to work metal in these very forges when Dwalin was nothing more than a dwarfling but that had been a long time ago; before Smaug, before Azanulbizar, before they had reclaimed Erebor and Thorin had finally taken his rightful place as King. However, the loss was countered by the joy that Dwalin felt, the very reason that he had ventured down into the forges.  
  
Over the years that they had been in exile, both Dwalin and Thorin had earned what money they could as blacksmiths, using the training that they had to craft equipment, repair tools and shoe horses. Now, Dwalin used his talents for something very different.  
  
When they had retaken Erebor from Smaug, both Dwalin and Balin had been both pleased and surprised that the Fundin family quarters next to those of the Royal family had survived Smaug’s occupation. The tunnels that led to their former home were too small for the fire drake to pass through and, besides, he had been far more interested in the contents of the vaults. Everything may have been covered in thick layers of dust but it was all still there, including several pieces of jewellery that had belonged to their parents. It was one of those pieces that Dwalin was now smelting down with the intention of reforging it into something else.  
  
The last thing Dwalin had been expecting to find on their quest to regain Erebor his One. In his opinion, he was too old, too jaded, too battle-hardened. Surely the opportunity to find love and happiness had passed him by? Apparently it hadn’t. It hadn’t taken long once they had left the Shire for Dwalin to realise that Ori, little Ori the scribe and scholar his brother had long raved about, was Dwalin’s One. To his profound delight (and relief), the feelings were returned and, by the time that they had arrived at Rivendell, Dwalin had offered Ori his first courting gift.  
  
Now, with Erebor re-established and finally settling, it was time for Dwalin to take that last final step and prepare for their wedding ceremony by making their rings. Balin had given his enthusiastic blessing for Dwalin to take two rings – one that had belonged to their Adad and one that he had gifted to their Amad – and smelt them down before reforging them into a new pair of rings from the blended metals, one for Dwalin and one for Ori.  
  
A perfect start to the joining of two families.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/234067.html)


End file.
